The Shadows Live
by Lovable143
Summary: Naruto was a regular kid, ready to live life as a regular boy, until... Vampires? Invade his life. Only time will tell how Naruto's life spiral's out of control, or comes together to make complete sense, just what is the true blood lineage?
1. I

**Hello my lovelies, I present to you, one of the new stories I have planning. I'm taking my authorization technique, in a new direction. This way, I may not be so late on my updates. Beware, you have some more suspense, headed your way! **

**P.S I would just like to say I don't not own any of these characters in any way and I appreciate the creator for giving me so much to manipulate with!**

The Shadows Live I

The birds chirped exceptionally loud, the blue morning cracked it's way into the abode of a snoozing teen. The floor was littered with clothes and empty, half-full, even untouched "Ramen Noodles" cups, not to mention that majority of the clothes were some hue of orange. Whether that orange was neon or a dark rusty color. The cover and sheets were a fine black silk fabric and put in a messy fashion, as from out under the cover one leg and one hand was sticking out, and underneath dwelled the snoring teenager. Next to the bed was a dresser which had an alarm clock on it that said,"6:44 A.M." Next to the window, stood A man with long white hair, and a big grin on his face. As soon as the clock struck "6:45 A.M." the alarm went off in a loud, obnoxious manner, and the man opened the curtains, and the blinds and shouted. "Wake up! Congratulations it's your first day of High School!" The teen jumped from under the sheets in a spasm and fell smack dab onto the ground.

"What the hell!" The teen, was sitting on the ground holding his head, "Jeez Jaraiya, what are you doing?"

"Just waking you up for school, now go brush your teeth, breakfast will be done soon." With that Jaraiya was out the door, and suddenly the teens stomach grumbled loudly. His nose twitched as the smell of bacon, sausage, eggs, pancakes, waffles, and Jaraiya's famous Breakfast burritos filled the air. In a rush the teen jumped up from the floor and ran to the bathroom in his room. In no time the teen was down the stairs and sitting at the kitchen table in nothing but a black tank top and orange boxer shorts.

"Didn't feel like putting clothes on, eh?" Jaraiya chuckled, while setting the eggs on the table.

"I don't want to ruin my clothes on my first day of school!" The teen said, licking his lips and looking at the table full of food, and Jaraiya's home made orange juice.

"That's understandable, you want to look good for the ladies right?" Jaraiya eased out, while pouring a cup of his orange juice.

"Yea!" The teen chuckled.

After a bit of chuckling, the teen saw the table and got serious, his plate was full of sausage, bacon, and Jaraiya's burritos. It seemed like no matter how old Jaraiya got, his cooking would never get bad, if anything it got better. He scarfed down the plate and chased it with some orange juice. He looked at the Microwave and his eyes got wide.

"Woah, it's already 7:10, we should be going soon!" He jumped out of his chair and ran out of the kitchen, into the living room and up the stairs into his bedroom.

'Hm, that was a new record for eating food.' Jaraiya thought to himself, with a gentle smile on his face as he began to clear the table.

Upstairs, in his room the teen looked at the ground and shook his head. 'Nah, these won't do,' he walked over and opened his door, and walked inside of his walk-in closet. The closet was spacious and full of clothes Jaraiya had gotten him, but he didn't care for them cause his favorite color was orange. The teen walked down the isle of clothes, and he smiled big as he found the perfect outfit he could wear.

"Naruto! Come on, the car's running!" Jaraiya shouted from the bottom of the stairs; he was in his suit, with his briefcase. Naruto came down the stairs, and Jaraiya whistled. "Well, look who knew how to clean up well?" Naruto wore a black leather jacket that hugged him firmly, a red checkered long-sleeve button up shirt. Over the shirt he wore a red "Holister" vest. He was wearing some black jeans, that weren't quite too skinny, but they clung to his waist swell. He was wearing a black belt with a red buckle, and he wore some red "Converse".

"You like?" Naruto asked, shrugging and using his right hand to go up and down his body?

"You've never looked more fashionable." Jaraiya chimed, as they headed to the car. Naruto chuckled, following behind him, and putting the password into the door to keep the alarm from going off.

Outside, Jaraiya was sitting in his car waiting for Naruto to come out, he looked at the clock on the radio and saw it was "7:36 A.M." 'Not too bad,' he thought to himself, quietly. Naruto jogged to the car with a notebook and pencil in his hand. "Do we have enough time?" Naruto asked while buckling up.

"Yep," Jaraiya put the car in "Reverse" and pulled out of the driveway, then "Drive," and they were on their way to "Konoha Heights".

The drive to the school was pretty brief, Naruto looked out the window paying close attention to landmarks, so he could remember his way to school, and back. Now and again, the both of them would sing together with the song that was playing on the radio.

Jaraiya, turned the corner, and both Naruto and Jaraiya's eyes were wide. The traffic was incredibly congested, it was like living in New York, City. Looking at the clock Naruto breathed, "Hey I'm gonna go a head and just walk from here, I don't have a whole lot of time to wait for the traffic. See you at 4:25!" With that Naruto was out the car, and Jaraiya honked the horn as a way of saying goodbye.

Naruto walked down the sidewalk near the busses and saw people getting off of them, he scanned the crowd to see if any of his friends were in it. No one really close to him was on the busses but he spotted some people he knew like, Choji and Shino. Naruto kept walking to the entrance, of the big and long building. He entered the doors, and received a couple of glances and some hollers. He heard people laughing, and chatting, he heard people yelling and talking about how their summer vacations were. How some people hadn't seen each other in forever or how they didn't do anything all summer. The typical type of conversations that happened when coming back to school.

Even though he was a Freshman, Naruto wasn't really too scared of the High School life, he knew that those movies about it being full of bullies, and singing weren't true. He strutted his way to the office, to find out the location of where to get his schedule from. The receptionist, was a young looking woman who wore her hair in a bun, with chopsticks tying it all up. She wore glasses, and had a black shirt on. "How may I help you?" She asked looking at the computer screen continuing to type. Her voice was soft, and gentle.

"Um, I'm kind of new here, and I don't know where to go to get my schedule." Naruto said, with his brows furrowed.

The receptionist, looked over her computer screen at Naruto, and saw that he was staring at something. She looked at where he was staring and chuckled.

"It's Shizune, and you go to the cafeteria, Hun." She said going back to typing.

"Oh! Thanks a lot, Ms. Shizune!" Naruto, exited the office and shook his head. Opening the door, Shizune already knew what he was going to ask and told him he, "Just have to make a right and then head left at the water fountains and it will be where all the commotion is coming from."

'Wow, she's good.' He thought to himself on his way to the cafeteria. Naruto passed some people, that stood out to him, There was a guy clad in all black and his hair reminded him of a duck, somehow. His skin was pale, and his eyes looked almost, black. Next to him, was a girl with long red hair, who obviously loved to dye her hair; she wore some denim short-shorts and some fishnet leggings, with some purple high top converse, a purple short sleeve V-neck shirt, and a necklace and some red glasses. She had a manner about her, that made Naruto feel like she was incredibly rude, and cocky. On the other side of Mr. Duck, stood a guy with white hair, and purple eyes. He looked completely and utterly "Scene," he was wearing some jeans, and a purple jacket and he wore some white sneakers, with white laces. Finally, there was a guy who looked like he had been sleep forever, and had just woken up. His hair was orange and messy, and he wore a gray V-neck, some gray shorts, and some Nike sandals with some Nike socks. In a way, the group looked like they belonged together.

Nothing else really caught Naruto's attention, as he walked into the cafeteria, and found a mosh pit of people. He looked at the signs that had letters of the alphabet on them. He found the one that had a "U" on it and walked to it. Taking a look around at the people that would be attending the school with him for the rest of the year, Naruto saw a guy who looked like Mr. Duck but with long black hair, in front of him, getting his schedule. 'Must be his brother.' Next to him was a guy with spiked up hair, he looked sick, almost blue. His eyes were beady, and almost black.

Some time passed, and Naruto was at the front of the line getting his schedule, the lady who had gave it to him, had red eyes, and long black hair. She was quite stunning to say the least. Naruto took a look over his schedule, and sighed. He wasn't ready for Geometry, he barely passed Algebra 1 last year. Dragging his feet, he headed to a teacher to ask where he could find his first class.

He had talked to a teacher, with black hair spiked to one side of his head, who told him his first class would be on the 4th floor. Naruto looked at the steps, and to be his lazy self, he skipped steps until he reached the top. Luckily he played sports, or else that would have been a lot more tiring than necessary.

He found his class and walked inside, there he was delighted to see his life long best friend, Sakura. She looked so much different from the last time he had saw her. She went to Hawaii for the vacation so they never hung out over vacation. Her hair was just a bit above her butt, and just as pink as ever, her eyes were still as green as seaweed, and she wore a short black jacket that stopped above her belly button, a lovely red dress that wasn't too long, or too short that stopped an inch above her knees, and some 4 inch heels, that were closed toe.

"Naruto!" She screamed out, as she ran over to him and hugged him, "You look amazing!" She stepped back, and took it all in. Naruto blushed and looked at her, her lips were a soft pink color and glossed ever so slightly, she wore some black eyeliner to give the cat effect, and she had her eyebrows arched. In short, she was there to Impress.

"Thanks, you look amazing yourself! I mean jeez, who are you trying to impress?" He said, smiling and winking at her. He was hoping it was him, he had a crush on Sakura since the 2nd grade, he had asked her out but she turned him down.

"Well to be truthful, there's this guy that goes here, his name is Sasuke, I've seen him a couple of times, and he's incredibly attractive, smart, and active." Sakura, whispered to Naruto, on the down low.

Naruto thought to himself, but he couldn't quite picture him. "Well, what does he look like?"

"He has jet black hair, that's spiked up in the back, his skin is milky white, and his eyes are so deep and sensual, I just get so lost in them!" Sakura, had become dazed as she was in la-la land.

Suddenly, something clicked in Naruto's head, and he pictured the group of four people. "Oh, I've seen him before." He snapped his fingers while saying that. "What grade is he in?"

"I believe he's a Freshman just like us." She tilted her head to the side and shrugged. "All I know, is that he is hot, hot, hot!" Just as she had said that, Sasuke stepped through the door, and the bell rang. Naruto and Sakura walked to some empty chairs in the middle of the class. Sasuke sat next to Naruto and he could have sworn, he felt Sakura glaring daggers at him.

"Would you like to trade me seats?" He teased, smirking at her. She rolled her eyes and looked forward.

"Good morning class, I'm your teacher, Mr. Hatake, but you all may call me Kakashi and this is Honors Biology 1. You are an honors class, so I will expect you to go over the rules and regulations on your own time; right now I am going to give you all a quiz, just to see where you are all at for this year." The teacher had a mask on like he was about to do surgery, and his hair was a gray color and spiked to the side. He passed out the quizzes, and when Naruto got it, he let out a breath of air, it didn't look too complicated.

Naruto scanned the quiz, taking a couple of guesses on Meiosis and Mitosis, a couple of guesses for eukaryotes, and prokaryotes as well, but majority of it was pretty solid knowledge for him.

"Alright, time. You can choose to make this a completion grade or a grade for points. If it's Completion you get 15 points, but if you dare to try and make it an actual quiz. It's worth 1,000 points. So basically, if you get an A on this quiz you won't have to worry about failing this class at all this semester, but if you fail. Well, you know the rest." The class all gasped and took a while to contemplate, Naruto wrote "Actual quiz" at the top of his paper and passed it forward. He swallowed his spit while he waited for the teacher to grade them.

It felt like it was taking forever, Naruto looked over and saw Sakura looking at her self on her phone. Fixing her hair, or her make-up. A couple of times he caught Sasuke looking at him, not staring, but maybe a couple of wayward glances. Before he could speak to him, the teacher called for everyone's attention.

"Thank you all for your participation may I have Sasuke Uchiha, Shino Abarume, Ino Yakanama, Hinata Hyuga," Naruto was swallowing his spit, all of these people looked incredibly smart, they must have passed and he failed and started out the year with an F. "Shikamaru Nara, Sakura Haruno," Naruto laid his head down on the desk ready to die. "And Naruto Uzumaki." He popped his head up quickly, ready to jump and scream in excitement. "You all passed with a B or higher, congratulations." They spent the rest of the class talking about what they could do if they failed the test, and what the plans were for the next few class periods, they were already starting a project.

The bell rang and Naruto stepped out of the class, next to Sakura both of them smiling incredibly hard. "Phew, that makes me so happy!" Naruto exclaimed looking at Sakura's schedule to see if they had anymore classes together.

"I know right!" She said with just as much enthusiasm, while looking at Naruto's schedule. She scanned it intensely, and was delighted to see that they had study hall together. "We have choir, gym, and study hall together." She concluded handing him his schedule.

They exchanged each other's schedule's for their own, "That's awesome, we get to see each other at the end of the day, everyday!" He was full of joy.

"Oh, hey I need to go to my locker, I will see you later!"

"See you!" He exclaimed as she walked off. He then looked at his schedule and saw that his locker location was on there as well. He decided he would go see if there was anyone he knew by his locker. When he arrived he saw Sasuke, and was surprised to see that he was right next to his locker.

"Hey there!" Naruto said, approaching his locker.

"Hey." He muttered, closing his locker and walking away.

'I wonder what's bothering him.' Naruto thought to himself as he opened his locker and then closed it just to see if his combination worked. He whipped out his schedule and saw that his next class was a cooking class. 'Boy this is going to be a long day.'

Naruto's classes seemed to fly by, as now it was lunch time, and he already had his Biology, Cooking, and Geometry classes. He looked for Sakura but he couldn't find her, so he sent a text. Not 20 seconds later, he received a text message saying that she met a guy who could drive and he was going to take her out to lunch. Naruto sighed, going through the lunch line a lone. At least they got pizza on their first day of school. He walked out into the seating area of the cafeteria and saw Sasuke sitting a lone as well. Feeling bad for him Naruto walked over to him.

"Can I eat with you?" Naruto asked, a gentle smile on his face.

Sasuke looked up from the paper he was writing on, "If you want," then he continued writing on his paper.

"My, names Naruto," he said while picking at his fruit salad, and looking at Sasuke for any attempt at conversation.

"Sasuke," that's all that came out of his mouth, and Naruto was a bit flabbergasted.

"What are you writing?" Naruto asked, leaning over towards Sasuke, trying to read his paper.

"Just an essay on ethics." Sasuke answered, not looking up from his paper.

Naruto sat back in his chair, giving up on that topic, he knew very little of ethics, heck even what it was about. He noticed Sasuke bite his lip and he had abnormally long k9's. "Wow, I like your teeth." Naruto smiled at Sasuke.

Sasuke rose one eyebrow, "Thanks." Then he went back to writing.

"Jeez, do you speak a different language or something." Naruto huffed, and then Sasuske said something he didn't expect.

"Are you gay?" Naruto's face turned bright red.

"No! Why would you ask that?" Sasuke was smirking, and he put his pencil down looking directly at Naruto.

"Well, you seem really close to that pink haired girl, and you dress well. I just can't help but feel like your making a move on me." He crossed his arms, still smirking heavily.

"That's completely close-minded of you! I would think a genius such as yourself would have more open-minded thinking." Now Naruto was crossing his arms looking far into the distance.

"Well, I'm just saying. There's nothing wrong with it. My apologies for asking." He picked up his pencil and began to twirl it.

Naruto smiled, "Don't worry about it!" He took a bite out of his pizza.

"So, I've never seen you around here before, what middle school did you got to?"

"Konoha middle school." Sasuke started writing again.

"No way. I don't remember seeing you ever." Naruto was shocked, that was the school he attended.

"I stayed to myself really. Plus I look different from them, now my hair is longer, and I lost some of my baby fat." Naruto felt bad, even though Sasuke was a bit rude Naruto knew there was a nice guy somewhere down there.

"Well, now you won't have to worry about that!" Naruto smiled as the bell rang. "What class do you have next?"

"Choir," Naruto beamed with joy, and hopped up.

"Me too, let's go!" The two stood up and headed to class.

They walked in and saw that there was a seating chart, Naruto sat near Sasuke and waited for Sakura to enter so he could see his bestie once again.

She entered just before the bell rang, looking amazing. The teacher looked at her, frowning, but dismissed it quickly.

"Good afternoon class, I'm your instructor Ms. Lovely." Naruto was mesmerized, his teacher had long curly dark brown hair that flowed down to the middle of her back, tan caramel skin, and a beauty mark above her lip. Her eyes were a deep brown color, and you could tell she had her eyebrows arched. Just like Sakura she had eyeliner on, but she based hers off of Cleopatra. Her nails were long and polished to a navy blue color. She wore some khaki capri's, a white blouse and a black jacket, with some navy blue flats. She spoke with a light and captivating accent. "Today were basically going to be prepping and seeing what voice range you're comfortable with."

She called all of the girls up and Sakura was a Soprano I, she was so lucky.

Then the boys went, there were some awesome boys for it being mixed Chorus. Naruto went up and did a scale, the key kept changing until the teacher ceased the noise; the teacher had a big smile on her face, she wrote his part on a piece of paper and sent him on his way. He looked and saw that he was a Tenor I he smiled big and looked at Sakura and gave her a thumbs up. Naruto sat down by Sasuke and asked him what he was, he showed him his paper and saw that he was a "Baritone". He didn't look like he really cared at all, though.

The class spent the rest of the hour going over solfege and looking at music that they might sing for their first concert. One of Naruto's favorite was a piece by Ray Bradbury, entitled "Why We Sing," it had a musical style that Naruto enjoyed thoroughly. Naruto got chances to hear Sasuke and he sounded completely phenomenal. Naruto had never heard such a soothing voice come from a guy. The whole class was a delight, even the pianist. Who was a short elderly lady with rosy cheeks, gray hair, and glasses, and full of life. The bell rung before anyone even noticed and the whole class was disappointed to see everyone go.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke all walked out of the class side by side, Sakura strutted, every step signifying the fierceness in her walk; Naruto had a bounce in his walk that showed the true happy and hyper of his personality. Then there was Sasuke, who walked with a relaxed cool air, it wasn't quite a strut nor was it quite a bounce. They all headed to their study hall teacher which they all shared in common.

The class they entered into was the easiest by far, it was actually on the first floor for once. Their teacher was an angry looking man. He was going bald in the middle of his head, yet he still held on to the faint hope that it might grow back so he didn't shave the sides. His skin was an off white color and he wore glasses, and had a creepy smile on his face. His stomach was the only thing about him that really fit him, it was robust and big. His tone of voice was laced with cacophony, as if he meant to insult you without doing so. After he explained the reason for study hall his demeanor relaxed though. He left them to do their work as they pleased, but the only work that they had was to determine how to attain and arrange their binders, notebooks, and backpacks.

"Hey guys," Naruto called out, Sakura looked up from texting, and Sasuke looked up from writing on his list. Sakura looked over at what he was writing.

"You have really nice handwriting." Her eyebrows were arched up, and she had a soft smile on her face.

"Thanks," he trailed off looking into her eyes, they were beginning to become lost in each other.

"Anyways," Naruto interrupted while glaring at the both of them. His aura seemed red and wrathful. "As I was about to say, we should go to the store together, and get all of our supplies. Are you guys up for it?" He was relaxed then, sitting back in his chair.

"Why not?" Sasuke was the first to answer.

"Yeah, sounds good to me, let me just text my mom first and tell her not to pick me up." She went back to texting, her face buried in her phone.

"I can drive us," Sasuke said starting to sketch something out, like the beginning of a portrait or drawing of someone. Naruto and Sakura both looked at him in surprise.

"You drive?!" They asked in unison.

"Yeah, I got my license and car over the summer from my parents." He said without any gloating or other feeling thus far.

Sakura and Naruto sat in surprise, for a bit. Then quickly they went back to texting Jaraiya, and Sakura's mom.

"My mom said it's okay." Sakura said looking at her bangs.

"Same for me," Naruto said while putting his phone face down on the table.

"Aren't you gonna text someone to let them know that you're gonna be home late?" Sakura asked.

"No, I don't have a curfew." The bell rang and they stood up to head towards his car.

Naruto and Sakura followed behind Sasuke letting him lead the way to his car. Meanwhile they texted each other discussing how incredibly awesome it was that Sasuke drove to school. They stopped when they heard a car door open, they looked up and saw him standing next to a black sports car, it looked brand new. They looked at each other and ran towards the passenger seat, Naruto pulled a track move and hurtled over the hood of the car and jumped in before her. He locked the door and stuck his tongue out while laughing. Sakura angrily walked to the back seat, and when she got in she punched Naruto in the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" He asked rubbing his head.

"For cheating," she replied looking out the window with a bitter look printed on her face.

Sasuke still stood outside of the car looking around, as if he had heard something. He quickly shook off the feeling and jumped in the car and drove off. He did so just in time as from out the shadows, the silhouette of a female stepped. Although her body was draped in darkness, you could see the long fangs that stuck out of her mouth as she smiled. As well as the light flickering of red eyes, as she watched the car drive off.


	2. II

**hello all to my lovely readers, I have been trying my hardest to stay on my updating. How do you think I'm doing so far? Terrific! Well, here is another chapter of the ever dramatic, "The Shadows Live," my apologies if it seems, rather short. But yeah, I've just been jumping into other chapters of other stories, and trying to make sure each and everyone of them has some special a lone time with me.**

**Disclaimer: You guys I have to be honest... I sadly do not own any of the characters that I have used any representation of through my story, I would like to thank Masashi Kishimoto, however for being the creative and innovative entrepreneur that he is, for allowing me to bring some of my work, to life.**

**Have a lovely read. **

The Shadows Live II

Sasuke pulled into the parking lot of Walmart like a professional race-car driver.

"Nice. You have got to teach me sometime!" Naruto said looking directly at Sasuke.

"Sure, anytime really. I'm not that busy." Sasuke said getting out of the car and setting the alarm, to prevent theft.

"What about me? Could you teach me to drive to, Sasuke?" Sakura asked with her index finger just below her bottom lip while making a pouty face.

"Of course." Sasuke replied a little smile on his face.

'Are you serious?! Are these two really fucking flirting in my face?!' Naruto huffed, almost ready to bash Sasuke's head into the ground. 'You give a guy an inch and he wants a friggin' mile.' Naruto kicked some rocks as they entered the store. Sasuke felt how Naruto was feeling and he kind of felt bad, he didn't mean to impose he just wanted to be on good terms with both of them.

Sasuke turned around suddenly, his hair whipping in the wind. There was someone out there and he knew it, he tapped his butt really quickly to see if his gun was there.

"What's wrong?" Sakura looked off into the distance, unable to see anyone. Naruto held onto Sakura looking into the distance with his eyebrows furrowed. Sakura looked at Naruto, he was holding onto her with such a passionate protection, like she was his world, it made her blush a bit.

Sasuke turned back around, knowing "It" wouldn't reveal itself just yet. "Nothing, I thought I heard someone by my car. Let's go get our stuff?" Sasuke said looking at them with fake reassurance.

Naruto went a long with it, but he had saw something, someone with red hair, and glowing red eyes.

They entered the store and got a basket, it wasn't really hard for them to go shopping. They were able to find all of the things they needed in the "Back to School" isle of Walmart. They were at the checkout line when Naruto had a bad feeling deep inside of his stomach. He looked at their checkout lady and his feeling got worse, there was something very off putting about her. She had short black hair, and she smiled as she bagged the three teens items. They walked off, and Naruto looked back to see the cashier once more, but she was gone, Naruto shook his head, knowing something was about to go down.

They pushed the cart outside, it had gotten dark so suddenly, Naruto looked at his phone it was already "9:30 P.M." Jaraiya was gonna kill Naruto for being late, he face palmed his forehead. Inwardly cursing himself for taking so long for mere school materials.

Outside their cashier was standing, looking at them with a hateful expression.

"Would you guys like some help with your items?" She asked eyeing Sasuke from head to toe.

"No thank you," Sasuke said his hand on his hip. "You guys run to the car now." Sasuke said with an urgency laced in his voice. "Here," he tossed the keys to Naruto, "Drive-off." Naruto's eyes opened wide.

"Are you insane I don't know how to drive!" Naruto flailed his arms, looking at Sasuke like he had just lost all sanity.

"Just get out of here now!" Sasuke was yelling, as the cashier began to growl.

"I know how to drive just hand me the keys Naruto, Sasuke sounds really serious." Sakura offered as she grabbed Naruto's hand and ran off.

"But..." Naruto trailed off, as he looked back at Sasuke. Sakura jumped in the car and started it.

"Just hurry and get in!" Sakura was screaming at Naruto, and then a gunshot went off. She put the car in drive and drove off leaving Naruto behind, with Sasuke.

Naruto ran back to the scene, where he heard the gunshot and looked for Sasuke, he was sitting on his knees on the ground, hunched over, holding his ribcage.

"Sasuke!" Naruto ran over to him, in fear of maybe he was the one that was shot. To Naruto's horror he was badly wounded. Naruto felt faint he had never saw so much, black liquid? What was coming out of him, it didn't even feel like blood it was ice cold. Sasuke began to huff and growl, he looked straight up and his eyes were glowing bright yellow; he began to roar heartfully with rage. Naruto stepped back unsure of what was happening, he bumped into something, something with a big chest. He turned around and it was their cashier, twirling a gun with her index finger.

"Whoops, looks like my finger slipped." She was smiling, baring her outrageously long and sharp k9's. "Little bastard should have accepted my offer, and maybe he wouldn't be in so much pain." She said looking directly at Naruto. He swung his fist and landed a punch right in her face. Her head went to the left, and she turned back unfazed. She kicked him dead in the stomach with her right leg and he went flying past Sasuke landing on the ground, breathless. He clenched his stomach in agonizing pain, that was going to bruise later.

"You, a mere mortal, dare lay your hands on me?" Her eyes were glowing wildly red, aggravated to the max. "I'm going to end your meaningless existence!" She was in front of Naruto in under a second flat, she swung her fist, but someone's hand caught the punch. It was Sasuke, he was looking at her with glowing yellow eyes, furious.

"Keep your pathetic, infested hands off of him." He crushed her hand and she screamed in agony. Sasuke raised his knee quickly and hit her chin, she was in the air and he leapt up and spun twice then kicked her straight in the face with his right heel. He landed beside Naruto paying all of his attention to the wicked woman, as she plummeted across the parking lot into a lamp post, denting it severely. She coughed up black liquid similar to Sasuke's, and wiped off the stream dripping down her chin.

"Lucky shot bitch, let's see what you're really made of." The woman choked out; Sasuke disappeared from beside Naruto and picked up the girl by her neck. Her black wig fell off, revealing long dark red hair, she looked down smirking at him and kicked him in his gunshot wound. Sasuke released her and she fell to all fours, and swept at his legs with her feet. Sasuke flipped, and landed on his feet, she did a back walkover into a standing position, and growled. "Nice moves." She ran her hands down her hips and across her chest. "This fight, mmm it's doing something to me, I can't control how I feel. It's making me feel so, ALIVE!" Her nails grew long and her k9's were pure fangs, she was a completely different creature than human.

"Enough talk bitch, I'm going to make you wish you had never shown your disgusting face to me." Sasuke said, glaring at her with pure hatred. She did a round off and leapt with her arms crossed ready to claw at Sasuke, he slid under her, grabbed her legs and pulled her face to the ground. He stood on her back holding one leg, looking down at her. He swung her, with the one leg, into the already damaged lamp post breaking it even more. He then threw her at a nearby car, by her leg. He ran over to her and rammed his fist into her back.

"Ugh! You bastard!" She kicked him from behind and crawled over the car, Sasuke ran to the other side but she wasn't there.

"Behind you!" Naruto screamed, and Sasuke ducked avoiding a kick to the head. Her foot dented the car severely, breaking the door off. She looked over at Naruto, pissed. She ran at him but Sasuke grabbed her by her hair and slammed her head into the ground. He picked her up by her hair, black liquid streaming down her face; and began wrapping her hair around his fist, and looking into her eyes.

"I suggest you get out of here, before you find your very being, destroyed." And he did a round house into her stomach sending her flying into the lamp post completely breaking it and taking the lighting out. A sound of someone getting up in the darkness resonated, and then it all stopped. Sasuke walked over to Naruto, slowly starting to look like his regular self. Dropping pieces of dark red locks.

"What. Just. HAPPENED?!" Naruto was panicking, nothing was making sense, what could possibly just have happened. His breath was getting short and his vision was getting blurry. Then it all went black and Naruto fell over, Sasuke caught his head before it touched the ground. The last thing Naruto saw before blacking out, was Sasuke's concerned expression.

* * *

Naruto woke up in a room he didn't recognize, it was all black, the sheets felt incredibly comfortable and the bed smelled intoxicating, just like Sasuke. 'Sasuke? I think Sasuke smells good? What's wrong with me, am I gay, do I really like Sasuke like that, is Sasuke even human? What's going on? Where am I?'

"Relax," Sasuke said coming into the room, with a tray of breakfast. "Everything is going to be fine, so long as you comply with what I say." Naruto looked at Sasuke in awe, was he Sasuke's hostage for some dark, other worldly convention? Was he going to be sacrificed? "Geez, what part of relax, don't you get? You're not going to be sacrificed." Naruto looked at Sasuke confused, how did he know he was thinking about that?

"Because, I can read minds." He answered.

Naruto sat in silence, he didn't know what to think, this was all so overwhelming. The door opened wider and the rest of the crew Naruto saw Sasuke hanging out with, entered. The white head, red head, and orange head.

"Is that really how you know them, is by their hair color?" Sasuke questioned, a slight chuckle in his sentence.

'Well there's also, scene queen, red hot bitch, and slothy.' To this Sasuke completely busted out laughing, it was very unexpected of him.

"Mmm, looks like Sasuke had a hot piece of tail last night." The red head said, stepping up close to Naruto. She put her hand on Naruto's face and smiled big showing her fangs. "I love the way he feels, his aura is so, captivating. Why does Sasuke always get all of the delectable ones?" She pouted staring at Sasuke with envy.

"Woah, we didn't do anything last night. I swear." Sasuke said looking at her in surprise.

"Oh yeah, then why is he naked?" Naruto looked under the cover and sure as she said it, he wasn't wearing any clothes, not even underwear. He blushed red.

"I know what it looks like, but his clothes were covered in blood." Sasuke said, but then the red head started to over heat, she was really turned on.

"Oh my, you bit him with his clothes on and made a mess? Sasuke I thought you knew better than that." She exclaimed looking at Naruto with a blush daunting her face.

"Jeez, Karin you're a perverted bitch. Ease off, he's clearly new to all of this." The guy with the white hair said, looking at Naruto with a sad expression. "Poor kid, has to give up his whole way of living. It's never going to be the same now that he's one of us."

"One of you?" Naruto asked looking at the guy with white hair like he was crazy. "What is that exactly?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto with his bright yellow eyes, and smirked. "A vampire."


End file.
